Gone But Not Forgotten
Gone But Not Forgotten is the second quest of an optional story line in Fable III. It becomes available after the Hero completes the Bored to Death quest. The quest is significant from a certain angle in being necessarily required in obtaining access to an ultra-rare legendary weapon behind a key-unlocked Golden Door, the Ossuary known to possess Good-alignment "rare-rare" weaponry regardless of player in-game career: this offering being one of only three possible manifestations of such high-tier rare-rare weapons available in a single play-through for the player (alongside the Auroran Demon Door and, if so chosen, the Auroran Mine - the former dynamically possible of giving any of the game's elite armaments, based squarely on the Hero's morality; and the latter, exclusively containing only purely Evil-alignment weapons) - not insignificant in this light is the possibiity of access to the Ossuary Golden Door, as only six rare-rare weapons exist in totality. Walkthrough Sam tells you that Max ran away with the ghostly party after the brothers got into an argument. He tells you that Max disappeared into the Ossuary (located in a tomb near the party grounds) and asks for your help in tracking him down. Upon reaching the door of the tomb, Sam changes into wisp form and flies through a small opening above the door and invites you to do the same. He then remembers that you cannot, as you are still alive, and opens the door for you. Immediately after entering the Ossuary, you see Max (obviously drunk) chatting with two female ghosts and attempt to drag him out. Before you can exit the tomb, he turns into a wisp and taunts you as he flies away. The ensuing chase involves batting several Hollow Men and a large number of Ghosts throughout the Ossuary. Finally, Max traps you in a room with spikes on the ceiling. He will make some terrible puns about your impending death. As he leaves, he activates a lever that causes the ceiling to slowly lower in hopes of impaling you. Sam appears and rambles about how out of control Max gets before remembering to stop the spikes before they crush you. He then urges you to hurry and help him stop the power-mad Max. After following a hallway out of the room, the Hero finds a large courtyard with several searchlights scanning the area. You must either avoid the lights, or battle the Hollow Men that they summon. There are two chests here which require careful timing to get to without being spotted. On the other side of the courtyard, there is another large opening that contains a sinister and evil organ. See Glitches Max gives a short speech in which he complains about their overbearing mother, then sits down at the organ and begins playing. As he plays, a large wall of wisps that are protecting the Normanomicon slowly breaks apart, summoning ghosts as it does so. Sam appears and tells the Hero that, in order to retrieve the book, you must defeat all of the ghosts. Max then successfully persuades Sam to try a sip of alcohol, Sam grows about a foot for some reason, and then Sam joins him in summoning ghosts and hollow men by playing the evil ghost-summoning organ. After a few more waves, there will be a short cutscene and Sam will use up all the remaining wisps to attack you at which point you can grab the book without needing to defeat all of them, but you can just as easily wipe them out first. After you grab the book Elizabeth Spade appears and tells them to go back to their graves without supper, They both shrink a foot for some reason, then they begrudgingly obey. Elizabeth then thanks you for helping control her children, tells you to keep the book, and then the quest ends. Description Sam's brother Max is getting into trouble. Find him and stop him before something terrible happens. Conclusion You have reunited Sam with his brother Max. They will spend eternity with their mum... which frankly seems a fate worse than death. Notes *It will remain night for the duration of this quest. Glitches It is important to note that there is a potential game-breaking glitch in this quest. After Max begins playing the organ, there is a chance that Sam will not show up to be persuaded to drink. While the searchlights will still spawn hollow men, no wisps will ever become ghosts and hence the barrier around the book cannot be breached. If the game is saved during this time, the character will become trapped for good. You cannot leave the room nor can you quit the quest. The only option is to start over. This issue was not addressed during the recently released patch, and installing the patch did not solve the issue for people with characters currently trapped in the organ room. Proceed with caution. It is possible that the glitch is caused by getting caught in a searchlight as Sam is supposed to show up. There is also another game breaking glitch: As soon as you enter the courtyard in which Max is standing, your character will not move. But there is a way to solve it though. If you have played this and gotten the glitch alone, play again only with a second hero. If the glitch happens with a second hero at your side, kick them at the organ scene. They can join or drop when you see the barrier depleting. Trivia *When Sam and the Hero are both in the room with the spiked ceiling, Sam makes a reference to their side quests in Fable II. He says that the Bowerstone Cemetery accident was just a misunderstanding, and that the unleashing of the banshee was blown way out of proportion. *When Sam begins playing the organ, he plays a song reminiscent of the organ music played by Murgo's caravan in Fable II. Category:Fable III Quests Category:Bugs